


strong as steel

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Jasmine is always striving to become as tough and durable as the steel types she loves so much, and that extends to the bedroom as well.
Relationships: Mikan | Jasmine/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	strong as steel

**Author's Note:**

> For day 19 of Kinktober, I've got some cock warming with Jasmine

“Ah,” Jasmine moans, already pausing, allowing her body to adjust.

“You okay?” you ask, squeezing her hip lightly.

“Y-yeah,” she murmurs, before moving once more. She’s sinking down on your cock, slowly. Her body is still so tight, it’s hard for her to take you all at once. With her in control, it’s a bit easier, but she still struggles. She has to take her time, and ease her way up to it. It’s something she wants to work on, because once she’s in her groove, the steel-type gym leader is nearly insatiable.

“You’re doing great,” you murmur, and Jasmine nods along. She’s on your lap, facing away from you, and you’re keeping her steady as she slowly lowers herself. Inch by heavenly inch, your cock pushes into her. Her pussy is incredible, seeming to cling to you even as she tries to take in more of your cock, and it’s hard to let her take her time. Part of you wants to thrust up into her, to push her as hard as you can, but that would defeat the purpose. You want her to get used to this, so that she can enjoy herself even more.

So, once she has finally settled down onto you, her ass resting on your thighs, you wrap your arms around her, holding her tight. The goal is for her to stay like this, your cock filling her, but neither of you moving. If she warms your cock, letting her body adjust, perhaps she’ll find this easier in the future. Jasmine strives to be as tough and durable as the steel type pokemon she loves so much, so in a way, this training is perfect. At least, that’s what you told her. In truth, the mental image of her whimpering, struggling to keep still while resting on top of your lap? It was far too much, you simply had to experience it for real.

It is every bit as lovely as you imagined. Jasmine is adorable, so cute and normally so shy, seeing her in a situation like this is wonderful. She can hardly keep quiet, hardly keep still, even knowing that that’s the point of all of this. You’ve long since learned that her shyness melts away in these situations, that she is actually incredibly easy to turn on, to get worked up, and you can feel her growing wetter by the second. WIth your cock resting inside of her cunt, filling her up, Jasmine can’t help sighing heavily.

It’s a sigh of pleasure, as she tries to maintain control. You can understand her struggle. She’s so tight, so wet, you want to start thrusting up into her. TO fuck her on your lap, to make her cry out for you again and again, until the two of you are lost in the throes of orgasm. But you don’t. You hold back, waiting. You know the wait will be worth it. Jasmine’s going to break, eventually. The horny little thing can’t help it, it’s only a matter of time.

“Ah…” she moans, already starting to wriggle her hips a bit.

“Jasmine, you have to keep still,” you whisper into her ear, leaning in to kiss her neck. The contact is enough to make her squeak, jumping a bit, which elicits another moan. The movement wasn’t intentional, but it was enough to worsen the arousal she’s already trying to hold out against.

“It’s so hard,” Jasmine whines, lowering her head. Your grip on her tightens, holding her steady, cutting down on her movement.

“I know, but you have to be patient. Don’t you want to be tough and durable, just like a steel type?” you ask, and she nods.

“Yes, I do!” she says, her determination shining through.

“Then you have to be patient,” you say, firmly. You can’t see her face, but you can imagine it. She’s likely blushing, embarrassed you’re having to talk to her like this. But also pouting, showing just how badly she wants you. It’s so hard for her, and you know it is, but it’s only making this that much more enjoyable for you. As much as you want to feel her bouncing on your cock, you love seeing her struggle like this.

Her arousal must be building, higher and higher by the second, and seeing her try to outlast it is just as enjoyable as her riding you would be. Or, at the very least, it adds to the pleasure you’ll feel later. That’s the only thing helping you hold back, the only thing keeping you from slamming up into that tight cunt of hers.

“I can’t,” Jasmine whines, her movements starting up once more. Even with your grip tightened, she begins grinding back and forth, bucking her hips back against you. “I can’t keep still!”

Jasmine’s voice is strained, showing just how hard she’s struggling. Without a word, you let go, releasing her. Now freed, Jasmine gasps. She can move as much as she wants, and wastes no time in bouncing up and down on your cock. She’s frantic, desperate, having to hold back for so long doing a real number on the girl. She’s so cute, so adorable, and the feeling of her tight cunt bouncing up and down on your cock after you teased her for so long is incredible. 

“Jasmine, I love you,” you murmur, leaning in and kissing her neck. You bite her, gently, and she whimpers. It’s hard, with her moving so much, but the cute way she cries out makes it all worth it. You love seeing her like this, knowing you’re the only one that can drive her this wild. In no time at all, she’s crying out. Your name is on her lips, and you can only imagine how hard she must be blushing, how cute she must be. You hold onto her hips, and begin thrusting up into her in time with her bouncing, adding to the pleasure she feels. It is far too much for her, and she is soon tensed up, lost in her climax, but you keep fucking her.

You don’t stop, not until the pulsing of her pussy finally proves too much for you, pushing you to your own climax. With a groan, you thrust up into her one last time, coming inside of her. The sudden warmth flooding into her is enough to prolong her climax, and by the time she’s finally stopped trembling, collapsing back on top of you, you wrap your arm around her.

“You held out for so long, good job,” you say, and she rolls over, burying her face in your shoulder.

“We’ll have to practice that more, soon” she murmurs, and you can just barely make out what she says. She always gets so shy after, and you can hardly believe this is the girl who was only moments ago bouncing on your cock.

“We will,” you promise, kissing the top of her head. Seems like this really enjoyed this, and you did as well. Likely, it will become something of a staple.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
